


Valse Sentimentale

by bigheapoftrash



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fangirl, M/M, Post-Book: Carry On, SnowBaz, carry on, rainbowrowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigheapoftrash/pseuds/bigheapoftrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He took a deep breath, raised his bow and started to stream out the melodic tune of Tchaikovsky’s Valse Sentimentale “ </p><p>Genre: Fluff</p><p>My Tumblr: <a href="http://basilton-and-simon.tumblr.com/">Link text</a></p><p>--------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valse Sentimentale

Baz stood in front of the living room window with his Violin resting under his chin. His back was straight and his sleek black locks were pulled into a loose bun. He took a deep breath, raised his bow and started to stream out the melodic tune of Tchaikovsky’s Valse Sentimentale. The gentle hum of his violin resonated around the room. Baz felt himself getting lost in the music, his body slowly relaxing. He was so absorbed in the music he didn’t hear the front door swinging open.

Simon padded into the living room as quietly as he could manage, trying his very best not to disturb his boyfriend. Simon loved it when Baz played his Violin, but he rarely got to hear it as Baz always insisted he was terrible. Which, hearing him playing now, Simon knew was a blatant lie. The music came to a diminuendo and Simon knew Baz’s song was almost at an end. He took a few steps towards Baz and wrapped his arms around his waist feeling Baz jump slightly. He giggled and leant his chin on Baz’s shoulder feeling the black haired boy relax under his touch.

“You lied to me” he purred out, his warm breath tickling Baz’s ear.

“What on earth are you talking about, Snow?” Baz questioned, turning his body around to face Simon.

“The Violin” he responded earning only a blank stare from his boyfriend. Simon sighed, “You said you couldn’t play, dummy”.

Baz chuckled before closing the small gap between his and Simon’s lips, pulling him into a chaste kiss. “Snow, I am bad i messed up loads of …” but before he had time to finish his self deprecating ramble, Simon had pulled him back in for another kiss. The kiss was longer this time, it was messy as all their kisses seemed to be. It was funny, after all they kisses they had now shared together, they were still a little sloppy but still filled with love.

“Don’t say that, it sounded brilliant” Simon whispered onto Baz’s lips after he pulled away slightly, “I don’t like it when you put yourself down like that”.

Their foreheads were still pressed together and there lips were just centimetres apart.

“I love you” Baz cooed his face breaking into a toothy grin. Simon loved it when Baz smiled like this.

“Love you too” he said resting his chin on Baz’s shoulder once again as he tightened the grip he had around his waist. “You should play more, I love it when you play”, and he meant what he said he really did love it when Baz played.

“In your Dreams, Snow” Baz chided jokingly before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on Simon’s lips. Once he had pulled away he quickly hurried out of the room still clutching his Violin.

Simon just stood and smiled to himself as he watched his boyfriend hurry away. He knew he would get Baz to see just how talented he really was one day, but for now he just chased after him in the hope of a few more kisses.


End file.
